


【EVANSTAN】归乡

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 《我的吸血鬼邻居》的番外，可独立阅读，是pwp啦
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【EVANSTAN】归乡

“来，过来宝贝。”

房间里没有灯，Chris扶住Sebastian柔软的身体，将人揽进怀里，轻轻揉弄颈部细腻的皮肤。Sebastian紧张的吞咽，月光从窗帘缝隙嵌进他深陷的背脊，犹如金色蔷薇生长的花茎。他抓紧了男人胸前的衣服。

“害怕吗？”

Chris在他耳边小声的吹气，手掌顺着颈部向下，隔着浴袍一路滑过背脊的凹陷，最后意有所指的停在了尾椎，时轻时重的按压。

Sebastian眼睫颤动，没有抬头看男人，微急的呼吸喷洒在两人之间的缝隙，温度便如同火舌般攀升。他很小幅度的摇头，将鼻尖埋进对方的颈窝里。

“继续。”他尽量不抖着声说。

“当然，当然，亲爱的。”

Chris低头去吻他光洁的额头和美丽的眉骨，一只手轻易的撩起浴袍的下摆，溜进白色布料的缝隙里，从圆滑的臀肉抚摸至隐秘的股缝。Sebastian的呼吸乱了，他没有挣动，双手很乖的被男人牵着下引，最终停在浴袍的腰带。明白了男人意图的人脸红了一圈，他想收回手，但又被男人按了回去，因为情欲和恐惧而轻颤的指尖解开了腰带的结。

“好孩子。”Chris夸奖。

Sebastian抖了一下，终于抬起头来。在一线金色的月光施咒下，Chris眼中的紫色正在褪去，最终成为彻彻底底的鲜红。Sebastian被纳进一个血色的怀抱，竟不知道躲，反而直愣愣的注视着陷阱。Chris的指尖滑进他双臀间的凹陷，小心的探索着另一处陷阱。

他惊讶的摸到了湿滑的液体——这孩子为了他提前准备了自己。

“Chris？”察觉到男人停顿的手指，Sebastian不安的出声。他真的太紧张，连羞耻都顾不上了，Chris几乎能感觉到他双腿颤抖的频率。Chris什么也没说，他能说什么，他低头含住了Sebastian的上唇，同时探进了第一根指节。

Sebastian僵硬了一下，很快又重新放松下来，顺从地张开唇以便男人吮咬。他的唇又凉又软，唇角自然上翘如丘比特的箭弯，Chris刚一碰上就尝到了薄荷的味道。他更加用力的吮吸试图找出一丝甜味，变尖的犬牙有意无意的蹭着，稍不注意就会陷进柔软的唇肉里，惹得对方皱着眉小声呜咽。Chris安抚的按压着他的后颈，手指在湿热的后穴里缓慢的搅动，Sebastian呜咽得更可怜了。

他们没有在床上，而是选了离窗子很近的那张沙发，在上面Sebastian度过了在Chris家的第一夜，也是在上面，Chris第一次尝到了Sebastian的血。而现在，他小心的打开Sebastian，将对方放平在了柔软的沙发垫上。

Chris欺身压上去时，Sebastian还是闭上了眼睛。消失的记忆奇迹般的回流，他想起一身金光的Chris将他面朝下按在沙发垫上，冰冷的牙尖刺穿他的脖颈，血液从他的身体里流淌进Chris的身体里。记忆中的恐惧感有一瞬间攫住了他，让他感到无法呼吸。

Chris发现了，他更加轻柔的搅动手指，精准的按压着未经人事的前列腺。Sebastian抱着他脖颈的手一下收紧，颤着声呻吟出来，他的表情涣散了一瞬，Chris弥补了他许多个吻。

“别怕，别怕。”

Chris安抚着敏感的恋人，一边用嘴唇磨蹭对方细腻的颈部，细细的闻嗅净血的香气。Sebastian在喘息，跳动的血管因此更加激烈，如同一只天真大胆的猎物。他知道Sebastian在害怕，夹着他腰的大腿不断的收紧，Chris也硬得发疼。但他还不能——他得确认Sebby觉得安全。

“够，够了……”Sebastian在手指的抚弄下软成一摊，一刻不停的眨着眼睛，“进来吧，Chris……”

Chris珍重的舔舐了一下Sebastian的脖颈，抽出湿漉漉的手指，将硬挺的欲望抵在湿润的穴口。他才刚在穴口轻轻的戳刺了两下，身下的人就又开始抖起来。Chris这次不说别怕了，他低下身舔弄Sebastian的乳尖，一边下半身将自己挺进。粉色的小粒在吮吸下很快就发硬的立起来，穴口被撑开到最大时又疼又麻，Sebastian克制的咬住自己的手腕，眼睛红红的。

疼，真的疼。虽然Chris已经很温柔了，但疼就是疼，这残忍的东西并不会因为他爱他而减少分毫，只会变成虚假的甜让人心甘下咽。Chris进的很慢，不停的亲吻Sebastian因疼痛而渗出汗的额头。几次他甚至想停下来，但都被这孩子的脚跟抵着后背阻止了。等他完全进去时，Sebastian的嘴唇都白了。

Chris动也不敢动，尽管他忍得很难受，真的很难受，如果可以，他恨不得立刻压着Sebastian大干大操起来，用齿尖挑破他细嫩的血管，得到夜晚最终的赏赐。但那是Sebastian，那是他的Sebby，他已经粗心的伤害过他一次了，这次他只想给他最好的。

他伏在Sebastian身上，用自己的鼻尖去蹭对方的，等Sebastian主动仰起头来索吻时，他知道可以了。

Chris动作起来，幅度不大，力度也不重，温柔得像热带草原上的暖风。Sebastian屏着呼吸，眼睛睁得大大的，努力适应身下的不适。他没有发出声音，他有过做爱的经历，但和同性的经验几乎为零，刚刚被按压前列腺时自己发出的呻吟已经足够他脸红了——他不知道发出声音是否矫情或丢人——万一Chris做爱时更喜欢安静呢？

Sebastian咬着唇，又被Chris吻开，他的嘴唇被自己咬破了一点，没有渗血，但能尝到若隐若现的气息。Chris激动的吮吸那一小块地方，连下身的顶撞都不由自主的加重了不少。Sebastian被顶得两眼发酸，而等男人的阴茎终于再次擦过那个地方时，他的嘴唇已经有些发麻了。Sebastian偏开头，又急又乱的喘息，被吮吸的下唇微微发肿。漂亮的绿眼睛半阖着，蕴着一层懵懂的水雾。

“还好吗？”Chris放慢速度，去摸他的脸，颊肉软软的贴在掌心，很烫。

“嗯……”Sebastian眨了眨眼，水雾散开又聚集。他低下头，脸烧得滚烫，挺不好意思的小声说，“你可以，再重一点……”

Chris愣了一下，随即又轻笑起来，低低的嗡鸣震得Sebastian更加羞赧。他闭了闭眼，又睁开，一双水眸子里栽着个Chris。

“我不疼……”他弱声弱气的说，语气倒很坚定。

“天呐，Sebby……”Chris笑着感叹，语气欣喜又发酸，他俯下身用力抱住这个还在说更多“不疼”的孩子，往里冲撞，想要确定一切的真实性。

他离过去太远了，这是他最接近故乡的一次。

Sebastian被颈间Chris微哽的呼吸吓住了，自己被顶的一口气没顺上来，手就慌忙的去拍男人的背，像哄弄一只受伤的大犬。男人蓬松的络腮胡在他的锁骨上来回蹭着，很痒，Sebastian被迫扬起一点头，感觉到脖子上的一点湿意。

对了，他答应了他的。

Sebastian的手有些颤抖，他整个人都有些颤抖，但他努力让自己冷静下来，承受Chris越来越激烈的舔弄和温柔的顶弄。他不想毁了这个美丽的夜晚。

Chris的呼吸变得混乱起来，炽热的小气旋灼得Sebastian耳垂发烫。他感觉到Chris探出了两只牙尖，在他的侧颈轻轻咬住又松开，小心的试着合适的位置。

终于，在感到血管隔着皮肤被牙尖咬住时，Sebastian知道Chris挑好了。他闭上眼静静的等待，嘴唇却紧抿成一条线。但刺疼感并没有如约而至，侧颈的皮肤被松开了，Sebastian看见Chris抬起头，喘着粗气问他:

“可以吗，Sebby……我可以吗？”

Chris的虹膜是红的，眼眶也是红的。Sebastian不知道他是刚刚哭过，还是忍得难受。他艰难的撑起一点身子，手摸到男人的后颈，用了点力往下压。

“你当然可以……Chris，你……”

齿尖又抵上跳动的血管，Sebastian眨着眼睛，抖着声说完了自己的话:

“……你想要什么都可以。”

男人好像颤抖了一下，Sebastian还没想出安慰的话来，一直等待的刺疼就在脖颈炸开。尽管在意料之中，但还是疼得他够呛，一时间什么也说不出来，挺立在两人小腹间的阴茎软软的耷了下去。

Chris很温柔的将唇贴着咬出的两个小孔，开始吮吸，一边用手套弄Sebastian软下去的阴茎，身下的动作也没有停下来。Sebastian的呼吸被呛在喉咙里，整个人疼得抖成一团也没有推开Chris，反而一只手搂住男人的肩膀，一只手顺着那头金色的乱毛。

随着血液的流失，疼痛渐渐消失了，取而代之的是令人迷醉的头晕目眩。Sebastian想着该不该叫失血过多，他像搂着一个孩子那样搂着Chris，脑子里是奇异的梦境——

他感觉自己正在喂养一个婴孩，原来哺乳的感觉竟这样神奇。他不知道母亲们会不会疼痛，他是这样爱他的孩子，心中只有虔诚的平静与满足。

快感从身下一波一波上涌，如浪似的轻轻托着他，而他也随着Chris的身体上下起伏。Sebastian感觉自己不是在做爱，而是赤裸着身子睡在大海的胸怀。

他大概有一只小船，他在那里等待上帝的安排。或许那时的Chris会是一尾人鱼，一头巨狼，一只鸟妖，一棵树精……那有什么关系，他已经见过吸血鬼的Chris了，他不在乎。

又或许他才是那一尾人鱼，一头巨狼，一只鸟妖，一棵树精……他不在乎——Sebastian更愿意自己是一汪大海，一片原野，一方天空，一座森林……他知道Chris也是这么想的。

或者他们就只是两个普普通通的人类，世界的缝隙里无数妖怪与神明相争相斗，而他们在晨光中缓慢的亲吻与抚摸。

Sebastian没有意识到自己流泪了，但他是快乐的，Chris也是快乐的。他们都在流泪，因为快感，因为满足，因为圆月，因为月圆。

他们都射了，但还是不肯停，还是亲吻与抚摸，想就这样达到天明。最终Chris先一步脱了出来，他抱起一身痕迹的Sebastian去浴室，而这孩子还偎在他臂弯里傻笑。

My little boy，他笑吟吟的念着。

罗马尼亚语——

“Băieţelul meu.”

fin.


End file.
